Adventure In the Pokemon World!
by Encrypted Snowflake
Summary: When ten-year-old Evelyn starts her journey in the Hoenn region, she doesn't know that she'll be traveling to other regions! Evelyn's adventure is filled with old and new friends, rivals, surprises, and of course, lots of Pokemon as she travels around the world. (please review, ideas needed)


Hi!

This is my first story, so it'd appreciate some constructive criticism.

I know what the Hoenn starters are, but the characters will be going to different regions, so they can choose from any starter. This story takes place in present-day Hoenn and goes through some of Unova, Johto, Sinnoh and Kalos. Paragraphs in _Italics _are flashbacks or thoughts.

**Hoenn/Littleroot Town- 5:00 a.m **

"Seriously?!"

_I'm staring my brother up and down-from the tips of his forest-green shoes to his black-and-white cap. He's wearing a smirk on his face and his chestnut brown eyes glimmer with adventure. As for me, I'm still in my bed. Groggy and dressed in pajamas, I throw a pillow at the light switch. _Why didn't he wake me up sooner?_ I think as I pull up the covers._

"_Come on, wake up! I'm starting my journey today! Remember?"_

_I murmur in confirmation and get up to grab the pillow. Don't get me wrong, I'm a morning person. But it's usually a school day. Our parents want us to go to school until we're ten. And we don't get on the bus until 8:00._

"_Why are you awake so early? You usually wake up at ten!"_

_He shrugs. "I wanted to make sure I had everything. Hey, where's Jackson?"_

_Jackson is our Lillipup. He's a level five from Unova. Our dad travels a lot, and one day found him while he was visiting. He was only a level one then, but i've been training him in secret. Only Kai knew. _

_Just then, Jackson comes running up to my room with mom following behind him. Dad comes too, and soon the whole family is in my room. At five a.m._

_Dad is carrying Kai's green-and-silver bag equipped with eight pokeballs. Mom hands him his new shoes. I look around for our Lillipup. _Isn't Kai supposed to be training him today? _Jackson is now laying on the light-pink satin pillow I threw. I roll out of bed without much of a choice and present my brother with an amulet coin. He accepts it and puts it around his neck. _

"_Thanks!"_

_A few hours after that, he left with his things, a gray bike and his Pokemon. _

_I haven't seen him in a long time._

That's the first thing I think when I wake up. After my brother left, we moved to Lillypad Town. Today is May 25th, my birthday and the day before I turn ten. I immediately turn on the TV. I switch the channels until I get to the Unova Champions channel and see my brother. He's using his Stoutland, Jackson, to dodge a fierce attack. I sit there on my bed watching for longer than I realize, because it's much later then when I started.

Since I want to beat Kai eventually, I keep track of his Pokemon. This is his main team:

_Swanna_

_Serperior_

_Stoutland_

_Gurdurr_

_Zweilous_

The day drains away and by the time it's over, I have almost everything I need. But I find it hard to sleep. Tomorrow I'll finally be going on my adventure. Ever since my brother and Jackson left two years ago, I've been waiting to go on this journey. My mom and dad are asleep before I am. I descend into my quiet, blissful dreams.

It's a saturday today, so waking up at five feels natural. I haven't planned what i'll wear today, but I have a feeling I won't need to. After all, my dad got back from his Unova trip a week ago.

I put a black bow in my hair and a couple of bracelets on my wrist. Then, I head downstairs, following the sweet aroma of pancakes. I see a plate with eggs and pancakes then mom.

"Hello, dear," She greets me.

"Hi!" I'm already halfway through my breakfast.

"After i'm done, can I go outside?"

"Slow down!" Mom says. "There will be time for that. After your breakfast, you have a surprise."

Mom was right. After I finished eating, I saw dad coming downstairs with a giant present wrapped in pink and red with a black ribbon. We all go into the family room and he hands me my present. I tear the wrapping paper off and open the box.

"Happy birthday, Evelyn!" They say as I stare at the dress. It's not really my birthday, though. That was yesterday. The dress is black with a pleated red skirt. They tell me to try it on, so I go back to my room. I decide to wear my black knee-highs with red bows with it. My parents smile when they see me. I get my black messenger bag and go to see the professor. Before I go, though, my friend Sarah stops me.

"You weren't planning on going without me, were you?" She smiles and hands me a red watch.

I look at the watch, confused. I see one just like it on Sarah, except light blue. Then I see the engraved words: Poketch. _Oh. This must be the new technology Rachel __told__ me about. She owns a lavender one._ Speaking of Rachel, the three of us are going to meet today. Sarah and I stop at Professor Birch's Lab. Rachel is already there, waiting for us.


End file.
